The Forgotten Memories
by UnknownNarrator
Summary: A tale of old has been retold, as the elders had foretold. History will be rewritten by their destiny. As they said, a man may rule the world but a (woman) seductive man shall rule that man. A forgotten promise. A forbidden affair. A masked intention. The night is still young, let's get drunk in this tantalizing poison that you hold me captive with. LET'S START THIS MADNESS
1. The Beginning Of Madness

This is a tale from long time ago. There was once a small yet humble country with a small kingdom. In the center of that kingdom, there was a small castle. In the castle lived a young king, with a few concubines and servants. His name was Victor Nikiforov.

His subjects lived humbly in peace for the king was kindhearted and prioritized his subjects happens rather than material objects. The king decided to leave the castle for a while and observe his citizens.

At the same time, a young traveler came from afar. He was… pretty ordinary per say the least but in his eyes were the passion that burned within his soul. He travelled far and wide to free himself from the shackles of responsibility. His name was Yuuri Katsuki.

"Is this the right place?" Yuuri asked, feeling a bit lost and confused. He had travelled a far distance away from home. He hated to admit it but he missed home. He missed his sisters, and his favorite meal: pork katsudon, a delicacy that was made by the gods themselves, okay maybe that was an overstatement. Katsudon is made with a bowl of white, sticky rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet with some eggs, the freshest vegetables and some condiments.

Just imagining his comfort food made his stomach rumble loudly, but he ignored it and went on his way.

"Well, I don't seem to be lost." He exclaimed just as his stomach began to rumble for the second time.

" _Looks like I have to find an inn or a bar before looking for a job_." He thought, beginning to look for some place to eat. He found an inn named "Reine" and decided to stay the night there. It was a homely and cozy inn made entirely with wood. It amazed him how beautiful this modest country was. He was serviced with cheerful smiles and exquisite meals.

"I'm stuffed." Yuuri said while letting out a satisfied sigh. He thanked the kind couple who had served him and decided to leave for a little while. He looked upwards to the shining heavens that encouraged him to be positive in his situation for he tended to be a bit…pessimistic sometimes.

He was delighted to stay in this country. He decided to have a little tour of the town tomorrow but for now, he needs to work. "Time to work." He smirked, while putting on his mask, his façade and began to perform.

* * *

The king had disguised himself as a citizen. He tried to blend in but sadly, his silver hair was not common for his citizens, thus he saw himself getting a lot of unwanted attention. He had been accompanied by his captain guard, Otabek Altin, the best warrior in his land. Though there were no wars, yet he prepared a military defense for his people's safety.

Victor noticed that the streets were bustling with activity. It was filled with merchants that came to trade goods and vendors shouting to promote their items. He was proud of what his country had become. He began sight-seeing around the place he had governed. He has it all…but why does **he feel like something is missing**?

When he broke out of this thought he noticed that the streets were becoming less and less populated. "Otabek, do you have any idea in where the people are going? He asked, pouting with annoyance. "Is there any occasion in which I don't know?

"Your majesty… I'm not sure if it's an occasion but I have caught wind that a famous dance troupe has visited and are currently performing in the town square. Otabek answered, in a somehow robotic voice.

"You know, Otabek, if you keep that stoic personality of yours, you won't get married." Victor snides, with a conceited smirk.

"You know your majesty if you keep that childish personality of yours, you won't get married. If the people knew about the true personality of their king they would be hysterical."

"Touche."

After getting burned reprimanded by his own guard, the king decided to check out the famous dance troupe. It was a bit better than being single shamed and being embarrassed in public.

The town square was not far and it did serve as exercise. He did stay at the castle for very long periods of time sorting paperwork. Once they arrived, the stage was not even visible but luckily he was not vertically challenged short so he could still see the action on the stage.

His eyes widened with awe for the performance was a mixture of seductiveness and innocence with beauty. A masked black-haired dancer who was wearing an enticing, red, flowery, silk kimono was sword dancing. It was exhilarating and exciting for the fear was there but he can't help to get entranced in the young dancer's every move.

The dancer was swinging his swords and looked at the audience with a forlorn expression. Victor gazed at the performer's dark, deep, black eyes and to his surprise the performer glared at the young king. It felt like time had stopped when their eyes met. He was **captivated**.

Suddenly, another dancer came out of the stage. A masked blonde dancer with huge decorative fans joined with the other dancer. This entertainer had balance and flexibility using their embroidered, black kimono to swirl towards the other. The other dancer was very graceful and poised in using their fan.

In the audience vision it was just a very beautiful and enchanting dance but for Victor it was like the clashing of passion and talent, it was like fire and water, clearly opposite but harmonizing in a weird way and they expressed this in a form of a dance.

The background instruments added a charm to the show. Victor could hear the koto, shamisen and other instruments he had only read in the books. He was soothed by the calm, harmonious sounds of the instruments accompanied by the dancers whom looked like they had been in a masquerade ball.

He was curious, yet he suspicious. He knew that these instruments were of the Holio Clan. The Clan was a long forgotten tribe, for they had committed the worse sin of their century, the Sin of Death.

Victor had never seen this kind of act ever before. He had to admit, he did have fun with the show but one question had haunted his mind.

 **"What is behind their masks?"**

[Mission One Complete]


	2. The Truth Of A Lie

After the show, Yuuri and Yurio were in the backstage chatting or rather…planning for something. Yuuri was explaining the details of their plan while Yurio has his head amongst the clouds.

"Okay piggy, let's get this finished I want to go back to the camp." Yurio grumbled, missing his dear tiger, the only one that could understand his antics. He had missed stroking his fur and sleeping with him under the stars. Oh, how he missed those times.

"Yurio, I know you're missing Azrel. Don't worry we'll just have to raid the town and assassinate their king. Yuuri deadpanned in disbelief, they were in a middle of an important mission for heaven's sake.

"If you actually worked with me by acquiring information we could have been done by now."

"You're kidding, right? This is coming from the person who pigged out in the inn, when we were supposed to leave three minutes prior." Yurio argued. He would never lose an argument to this piggy.

"Fine, let's do this tomorrow night and I expect no more bitching when the mission officially starts."

"Deal." Yurio spat, his eyes rolling. It was one of those days that Yuuri began acting "motherly" again.

"Shame, I actually liked this town…" Yuuri whimpered. It was a daily cycle, looking for a small country to destroy by killing their king and loot it of its riches. It was rare for him to be attached in a place he knew that would be ashes and rubble soon.

"Aww…is the Crimson Spider of Thunderblade losing their edge?" Yurio exclaimed in a sarcastic manner. He loved teasing him after all.

"Shut up, Silver Saber you don't have the best code name either." Yuuri stated after laughing at his comrade's reaction.

"It's sad that Master gave us such petty codenames."

"That's a statement we can both agree on." Yurio chortled while laughing in sync with Yuuri.

"That's enough laughing let's catch some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Good night Yurio."

"Good night." The other muttered before travelling into unconsciousness.

On the other side, Victor went back to his old, small yet homey stone castle. He knew he would be reprimanded by his old man, but he did not regret what he had done tonight.

The castle gates open as the guards greet the return of their dear king. He knew he had to run or else his Royal Advisor/Father would greet him with yet another sermon. He rushed to his bedroom, closing the oak door with a 'thud'.

"I'm safe…for now." Victor muttered to himself while giving out a frustrated sigh. He was getting tired of playing "Avoid the father" game. He plopped himself in his huge, blue bed. He was trying to remember his studies for he knew he would be damned by his teacher tomorrow but no matter how much concentration he had, his mind seemed to reminisce about the events that happened today.

He began ponder about the troupe that he watched earlier. He was beginning to doubt the foreigners, he was childish but he wasn't stupid after all it would be a miracle for a foolish king to rule a successful kingdom.

To be more specific, his thoughts were mostly composed of that beauty he had seen in the stage.

He wanted to see the black-haired beauty again. He wanted to learn about them, it made his curiosity flare but before he could fantasize about his mysterious "Cinderella". After all, he was the first person that had glared into his eyes hatefully when in fact they were strangers to each other.

When he begun composing his thoughts, the former king, Yakov Nikiforov barged in his son's room. "Well, Otabek had reported to me that you had surveyed the town. I was wondering what data had you gathered." Yakov asked, knowing that his son went to the town for entertainment not for business purposes. He knew his son and he was sure that he wouldn't do anything productive outside of the castle.

"Um…we gathered that there were merchants coming from the south. They were bringing in new kinds of fish." Victor babbled, trying to look like he knew what he was talking about.

"Then…" Yakov inquired, still not convinced by his son's act.

"Fine, we watched a travelling dance troupe act." Victor finally admitted, he knew that his father's stubborn genes would not allow him to keep up his farce.

"That certainly explains why you were in a rather deep thought earlier." Yakov chuckled.

"Father…"

"Victor, listen I think it's time for you to get married. You're 27 years old and you haven't even made a harem. I had made one when I was 21! Not to accuse you or anything and I don't usually care about rumors, but there were a lot of gossip that you're a homosexual." Yakov ranted, with the "I-used-to-do-this-back-then" story that parents are fond to use.

"You know those people who have an interest in the same sex, like those ruffians from the east marrying off the same genders…how appalling." Yakov said, his voice dripping with venom.

"What's wrong in loving who you want to love?" Victor asked innocently.

"Victor, I suppose you know the punishment for discontinuing the line and break all of our rules."

"What kinds of punishment?"

"You will be reformed and tortured and if that fails you will be excommunicated from the palace and that gives me no choice to disown you and if we were in a much stricter country they would behead you for this degraded fantasy." Yakov explained thoroughly, wearing a grave expression in his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Victor asked, clearly confused. He knew it was wrong but why would his father indicate this matter to him? Is his father implying something?

"Just in case, you know… if you happened to have different ideas." Yakov muttered, looking away from his child. He went overboard with this one…again.

"Where do they even get those rumors…just because I'm 27 and single doesn't mean I like guys?" Victor exclaimed while pouting. He knew that gossips were just false accusations to make an interesting story but being gay? Now, that was absurd. (Does Victor Nikiforov is gay)

The former king bade farewell to his son clearly satisfied of his work. He knew that Victor was a great king but he needs a companion…a support to get him through tough times like how his mother did for him.

"Don't forget to go down for dinner…or I'll tell Otabek to drag you down to the dining hall. Is that clear?" Yakov warned before going back to his chambers.

"I have an idea." Victor exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He wanted to meet the beauty again and so he will. He was determined to find his _Cinderella_.

[Mission Two…Completed]


	3. Freedom In A Cage

A proclamation was given to the citizens from the Royal Family. It was written in a parchment read by a royal guard.

The citizens began to gather in the town square in a rapid pace. Soon, the town square was filled with townspeople, who were curious about the proclamation the royal family had given them.

Holding a scroll of paper, he began to read:

Young women between the ages twenty-one to twenty-seven from the Kingdom of Selene are ordered to be taken to the palace for a chance to be a royal consort and concubine of King Victor Nikiforov and those who are found pleasing to the King shall be appointed the title. Those who refuse to be taken to the castle will be punished.

"That is all." The guard ended, rolling the paper back into it's initial state and placing it into his bag.

As the guard had finished, he rode his horse back to the castle to report to the King. The news spread quickly like wild fire, even those who were in other countries learned about the proclamation.

It was met with different emotions many were elated, knowing that it was a great privilege to be in the king's harem. Some were indifferent, knowing that this was just another "royal custom".

The troupe has found out about this and Lilia Baranovskaya, the leader of the troupe, quickly gathered the members and quickly checked if a member had fit the conditions of the decree.

She didn't want her "children" going to the palace as she had hated all noblemen knowing that they had greed and power. She knew that Yuuri would be taken even though he was a man, his outwardly beauty will easily pass him off as a female. It took her a long time to meditate but she had an idea; an idea that can destroy them or fulfill their wishes and be at peace forever.

Yuuri and Yurio were preparing for their mission, when a loud knock snapped them out of their concentration.

"Yes, WHAT DO YOU WANT! ". Yurio shouted, opening the door. He was pissed that someone knocked when they were doing something important. He was about to scream at the intruder's face when he realized who the "intruder" was. He gaped as he was faced with Lilia's wrath.

"Yurio, watch your tone. There is no dancer of mine with an uncouth mouth." Lilia warned while flicking Yurio's forehead.

"Anyways, I want to talk to both of you…have you guys heard about the proclamation?" Lilia asks with a grave expression in her face. She knew this plan would be risky, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"What proclamation?" Yuuri asked back with worry. He knew that more or less they'll be in danger.

Lilia took a parchment from her pocket and gave it to Yuuri. "I asked Seung Gil to copy the document." Lilia explained waiting for the poor boy to connect the situation.

After reading the piece of paper, Yuuri was confused, he isn't a female so why was this a problem?

It took one look at Lilia's eyes to understand what she was implying. He had to undercover as a-.

"Mistress, I—" Yuuri reasoned but Lilia interrupted his sentence.

"I know Yuuri…" Lilia muttered and sighed. We have no choice but I have an idea on how to finish your mission and earn your freedom once again."

Yurio, I want you to join Yuuri and make sure he's safe. Yuuri, you're assigned to the King while Yurio silences the royal guards…have I made myself clear?

"Yes, our mistress." The two chorused.

"After this, let's leave this place once and for all."

"Yuuri, don't forget your mission." Lilia warned, Yuuri was too innocent and she did not want him to hurt himself in her gamble.

"I expect a report when you come back; Crimson Spider and Silver Saber…go and make us proud." Lilia stated, hugging both of her "children" wishing them good luck. She stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door giving the duo to adjust their plans.

Yuuri and Yurio were left in the room, pondering about their next move.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Yurio asked, with concern written all over his face. He gave a nice pat in the older man's head trying to comfort him in his own way. He then realized that Yuuri had needed to sort out his feelings before he can think rationally again.

"Call me if you need help." Whispered the young man with a painful smile, before leaving the room.

As soon as Yurio left, Yuuri wept in bitter cries. He hated….no, loathed this plan. He lied on his bed, thinking…reminiscing about his past. The reason he had hated royalty so much.

 _"_ _Momma, where are we going?" asked Yuuri, shivering in fear for they were running in the forbidden woods at night._

 _"_ _Yuuri, we're playing a game." Hiroko whispered to her son, Yuuri who was six years old at that time._

 _"_ _What kind of game momma?" Yuuri asked, he wondered why his mom wanted to play in the middle of the night._

 _"_ _A game of hide and seek, remember to keep quiet Yuuri or else we're going to lose."_

 _"_ _Momma, how about daddy…did he hide? Yuuri asked, a bit excited that mommy wanted to play with him._

 _"_ _Oh baby, daddy already hid…he's okay don't worry." Hiroko said, with a pained smile, worried about Toshiya, her dear husband._

 _As they were walking, Hiroko spotted a willow tree. She inspected that tree and saw a large hole that can fit Yuuri. She didn't want to leave him behind but..._

 _She was startled by heavy footsteps heading their way. She cannot bear to live if Yuuri was captured. It was a risk she was willing to take. She laid little Yuuri inside the hole and began comforting the child._

 _"_ _It's okay Yuuri… mommy will go and bring daddy here okay?" Hiroko whispered, breathlessly she was sorry that she lied to her child but she needed to protect her no matter what._

 _"_ _Now, be a good boy and stay here…mommy's going back for you. Be silent…for mommy, okay?_

 _"_ _Yes mama!" Yuuri said, innocence blooming from his eyes._

"She lied!"

 _Teardrops fell upon Hiroko's face as she bid her son goodbye. Kissing and hugging her son for the last time she ran to the opposite direction praying that her son would not be captured._

 _Yuuri waited and waited. Soon, seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Yuuri was worried for his mom and dad. He stepped out of the willow tree's hole and began searching for his parents._

 _He wondered off in the woods, searching for his parents. He was surrounded with strange sounds of the forest. He was enjoying this…it was the first time he had played hide and seek in the forbidden forest. It was quite a scare when he heard a loud screech and soon followed by a deafening scream._

 _Suddenly, it was quiet. It was scary but his curiousity won him over. He followed the noise and then he realized that he was nearing the village! He was elated! It was sure that mom and dad would be there. He began running as fast as he can towards the village._

"It was a mistake."

 _The village was torn to the ground, rubble as its proof of existence. Crimson blood has flooded it's gates and limp, lifeless bodies was scattered thought out it._

 _Screams of agony filled the air, He could see his friends bound and taken away in a big cage, there was nothing he can do. Yuuri was scared, appaled and disgusted. He ran towards an empty barrel and hid. He wished for all to stop but it was like a never-ending nightmare in reality._

 _Soon, he saw his parents and all the people in the village walking towards the gallows beheaded one-by-one. His tears were overflowing for he cannot do anything…he was just a child. The executioner finished his job and contacted the "higher-ups"._

 _As soon as the man walked away, Yuuri sprinted over his mom's side. He wailed, cursing the world for being so cruel. To his dismay, the men came back to dispose of the bodies. Yuuri was scared, he did not know what to do. He was…he was going to die like everyone did. But no, he refused to die he would not let his parents sacrifice themselves in vain._

 _His fear turned into sadness, and his sadness into anger. He swore to payback the bloodshed the royals had done._

 _He ran away, from his identity, life and morals. Never looking back again. Unfortunately, he tripped over a vine causing him to fall over. He could hear the murderer's footsteps, a shadow of man loomed over him with a giant axe…this was the end. He shut his eyes wishing for it to be painless._

 _He felt…nothing? He opened his eyes and saw a large bronze sword protruding in the man's stomach. The man fell into his back…dying. A figure revealed itself as an old woman who offered Yuuri everything he needed, in one condition deal out the finishing blow._

 _Yuuri grabbed the axe from the man's big and rough hand. He raised the axe up ready to swing._

"This is for my momma."

 _The piece of metal sunk through the man's skin, deeply, making him howl in pain._

 _Yuuri raised the weapon once more, his tears trickling down his chin as he spoke._

"This is for my daddy."

 _The blunt surface of the axe had hit the man's face causing his parts of his skull to break and one of his eyeballs to roll out of his face. The man screamed at Yuuri to stop but his mind was in a haze._

"And this is for everyone you killed in the village!"

 _Yuuri shouted in rage successfully decapitating the man, blood splattered_ _over Yuuri's face. He had a temporary satisfaction until he had realized what he had done._ _Yuuri sunk into his knees, his face turning deathly white. He had killed a person…he was just like the murderer. He was just the same…_

 _Yuuri gasped and wheezed until he fainted out of shock. The woman scooped and carried him up from the cold, forest floor._

"In this world…it's killed or be killed Yuuri, don't ever forget that."

 _The two vanished in the night, leaving everything behind._

Yuuri shuddered at his memories, wearing a pained expression in his face. He didn't want to experience that pain again.

The thought of serving a royalty…and being imprisoned by society was another of Yuuri's nightmares. Unfortunately, he knew he had no escape…he would have to find freedom in a cage of warped desire and love. He will end this farce tonight, even at the cost of his own freedom.

Let's begin.

[Mission Three...START!]


End file.
